Westmore High School
by WiseGirlWho
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and their friends enroll in Westmore high school for some camp work. But what happens when mortals try to interfere with their work and life? It all begins with a dead girl who is...
1. Chapter 1

Hey…. here's a percabeth STORY. Not exactly a one shot. It might take few more chapters. I was inspired by a buzzfeed video. I found it quite funny. So read on!

I am so pumped because I got 3 reviews for my first story. I know its small but it's a start.

Thank you: allen r

.3386

and a guest.

DISCLAMIER: I took some dialogues from the buzzfeed video and I do not own them.

DISCLAIMER: Me no own PJO. Me no Rick Riordon.

Heather's POV

It was the day. Lily's funeral was today. Yes, our dear friend, Lily, was found dead. I don't know when or how she died, but I sure know what it was gross.

"Hero, huh." I said to Natasha. I was annoyed because she was getting all the attention. I mean why does a dead girl even need attention!?

"Today is her funeral… godddd, I don't know what I will wear?! I always make a fashion statement and stand out, but how the hell am I supposed to make a statement when everyone like literally wears black?! I don't even like black. You are so lucky you don't have to go."

"Why are you even going then?" I was honestly confused. Natasha does everything for a reason. I was so eager to find out.

"Well…." Natasha said, slightly blushing. I was shocked. I knew she liked some boy, but she never blushed for someone. He was certainly someone special.

"There's this boyy…" she said. I knew she was messing with me.

"Okay bitch. Stop messing. Speak straight!" I said straight up.

"Fine. There's this boy and he is constantly indirectly indicating that he has a crush on me. And I gotta say he is so freaking hot. Really, really hot. Like the sun. I am so sure he is going to ask me out. He is like the only person in the school who I didn't date."

"SHUT. UP. What were the indications?"

"Well, there are not really indications. I asked him out a couple of times, but he just refused saying that he has a girlfriend. I know he is playing hard to get. And I know you are going to say "what if he really has a girlfriend and all," but I am going to kiss him tonight."

"You go girl." I said heartily, even though I had a teeny tiny bit crush on Percy. I just didn't want him to go out with one of the nerds or the losers of the school.

"Okay. Tell me what are you gonna wear? You sure have to look hot."

"I am already hot." Natasha said. Even though she was my best friend, she sometimes kind of annoyed me.

"Wear the dress that you wore when you stole Alison's boyfriend."

"God, its brown. Lilly's favorite color. I will not be caught wearing her favorite color."

"You can change her later!"

"And remember, DO NOT SMILE" I said seriously because that was serious, more than the dress code at school. "And you have to say some heart felt words."

"Ugh. So many rules." Natasha said, annoyed.

"Lilly was my best friend. Something so many people would die for here and in a way she kinda did." Natasha said.

"Okkkk" I said.

"You have to cry the loudest. And avoid ugly fake cries."

"Okay. I am going to leave."

"Remember you have to tell me all the stories!" I said feeling glad and miserable at the same time.

NATASHA'S POV

I arrived at the church and I have to say it looked miserable. I mean their daughter died, couldn't they have hired someone to clean this shit up a bit.

I looked around and I noticed that everybody looked at me. I have to say that heather's advice paid off for the first time ever. I am not saying that she is dumb or something but….

I spotted Percy. Oh god, I could spend days talking about him. His raven black hair, sea green eyes, his smile… and today he were wearing a charcoal black suit with a light navy shirt. He looked so hot. Like literally. He looked hot in everything. But he wasn't alone; there was one girl, with short black hair and electric blue eyes and something weird on her head. I didn't know Percy befriended emo chicks.

Beside her, one girl was holding Percy's hand. Like how couples do. I was so angry, like if I were a volcano, I would erupt straightaway.

But I have to admit she was beautiful. She had honey blonde hair curly hair, which I was so jealous of. They looked do natural. Not like mine, which I had to redo every 5 weeks. She was so beautiful without makeup. She had these spellbinding grey eyes, which appeared like they were calculating your every move, deciding whether you were a friend or a foe, thinking about the way to kill you.

She glanced at me and I flinched. Then the emo chick glanced and I felt lightning jolt through me.

They were looked sad.

Then Emily came up to me and said, "Hey, I hope you have enough sense that you are supposed to wear black to funerals. I hope."

"Get lost, bi…"

Then I realized Percy was just standing there and I couldn't afford to look bad in front of him.

I marched straight towards Percy, ignoring everyone who tried to stop me.

"Hey Perce!" I tried to sound my best.

Percy kind of looked disappointed. At first I was perplexed, then I realized that we were at a funeral.

Funeral= sad. Funeral=miserable.

"Hey." Percy sounded sad. I didn't know why he was sad. I knew he didn't know Lilly. Well… I was angry that I didn't know my future boyfriend/husband well.

"Seaweed brain, who's this?"

 _Seaweed brain?!_ I knew Percy hated nicknames, but I didn't know he had one.

"Oh, this is Natasha. My acquaintance."

"That's a big word." The mystery girl said jokingly.

I didn't know what it meant but I knew it didn't involve any romantic relationships.

"Hey, I am not as stupid as you think!"

"I know."

They both smiled as much as they could while they were miserable and the mystery girl rested on his shoulder.

Her face looked like she lost all her worries, like she had no problems when she was with him. I was extremely jealous.

"So who's this?" I asked Percy hoping so bad he will not spill out the G word.

"I am Annabeth…"she said.

"My girlfriend." Percy completed.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth extended her hand for a handshake. I shook it off.

"Percy, what the hell? You asked me out!" I said, feeling furious and annoyed.

"No, you asked me out and I said no because I already have a girlfriend." Percy corrected me. It was annoying, even though he was right.

But I wasn't ready to give up. I had to win Percy Jackson over because

I was the prettiest and the hottest girl in the school and I ensured everyone that I can get any boy.

I loved Percy and I was ready to marry him.

"That's the same thing!" I said furiously.

"No, its not dude. The emo chick said, she looked like she was laughing at me.

"Crazy emo punk." I said.

"Hey, watch it." Annabeth said, challenging me.

"Are you challenging me?" I said sarcastically, like I was not afraid. But in reality, I was shit scared. Annabeth was not the kind of girl you wanted to have a rivalry with.

"Trust me. You do not want to be challenged by her." Percy warned me.

"Seriously, you are taking her side?"

Then suddenly Lilly's mom started saying something and her grandmother started singing some thing and everyone sat down in the benches.

Percy and Annabeth and the punk girl sat together in the first bench and I wanted to sit near Percy but the row was already filled.

Annabeth then spoke something that really shook my life. She said, "Lilly was one of my first friends in the school, she was the nicest person I ever met…"

 _One of the first friends in the school… Lilly studied in my school._

It took me a minute to realize.

From the past few days, everyone was taking about a super hot girl in the school and I had Percy talk something like

" _New school…girlfriend…transfer…happy."_

My life was ruined. I knew I was no longer be the queen bee. But I could break them up…then…

 **Hey people…this is just an intro and the next chapter is full of percabeth. I wanted to give a glimpse of how self-absorbed the girls are. Please**

 **Rate and review.**


	2. Look before Confessing

Chapter 2

Hey people. This is chapter 2 of 'West more high school' and its just going to get more interesting from here. Please guys read my stories. Please rate and review.

I am so sorry for not updating. My laptop charger broke and my mom refused to repair it until I got good grades. . Anyway I got it and I am back.

Oh my Gods.

You guys like it.

Wow.

CJM86: Oh my god, thank you so much. I kinda wanted to set it in a funeral and I am going to spoil you but there is going to be a big, big, BIG twist in the coming chapters.

Just wait for it. Ohhhhh! I am so excited!

Pegusai Magic: Thank you so much! I am pretty sure she is going to get judo flipped. Hehehehe.

listeninggame: Oh I am so sorry if you don't like it. I promise it's not a stereotypical high school story. There is going to be suspense and mystery! And ` action.

allen r: Thank you! I am also going to thank you for reviewing 'One Love'. Please keep reading my stories! I promise to post some good ones!

THAT'S ALL GUYS. ITS ONLY 4. I KNOW ONE DAY ITS GOING TO BE 40 0R EVEN 400. YEAH! MAMA'S PUMPED!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR THE HOO SERIES. EVERYTHING (EXPECT MY CHARACTERS) BELONGS TO MR. RICK RIORDON ONLY.

Annabeth's POV

I hated that girl. She comes up to Percy and me and questions our relationship?! Hell no.

Girl, even the world tried to break us apart, but it just couldn't.

Anyway, after me, Percy went up to say something and it went on and on smoothly… until Natasha.

Ugh… that girl has a reputation to ruin everything. And I just met her. Wow. Great way to create a first impression.

See, I didn't like Natasha. But I at least hoped she wouldn't be a bitch at a funeral. I mean someone died and she only cares about herself.

Natasha went up and said in a fake sad voice, "Lilly was my best friend. Something so many people here would die for. And in a way she did."

And then came the ugly sobs and cries.

I cringed.

Everybody looked at each other and said, " _who invited her?!"_

 _Of course. Everyone said that in his or her minds so she couldn't hear it._

Natasha's POV

I said what I had practiced to say. But everybody looked disappointed. I saw Percy roll his eyes.

What?!

Everybody went outside and finally it was over. Finally.

But Percy didn't kiss me. Noooo.

I didn't spot Percy anywhere. But I did spot that dumb blonde (no offence to any blondes here. ).

"Where the hell is Percy?!" I asked to the dumb and the punk.

"Why do need him? To tell him about your fake friendship?" The punk girl spoke up.

Annabelle and she laughed.

"I want to discuss our relationship." I said confidently.

Annabeth's POV

Sure, she annoyed me, but I knew she had no chance against me whatsoever.

"Oh my gods, are you even listening to what you are saying?" Thalia said.

"Of course she doesn't, Thalia." I said.

"Annabelle or whatever your name is, Percy loves me very much and I am ready to leave my wardrobe for him." I shouldn't have said that. Even though I loved him, I don't think I would leave my wardrobe for him.

"Oh my gods, you are the most self-absorbed object ever after a used tampon." Annabeth said up. I was furious. How dare she do that?!

"Ohh… my… god…hahaha…" Thalia sputtered out. She should have been the ROLF poster girl of the year because she was literally doing that.

I was upset, a lot.

I didn't get to kiss Percy, everybody was laughing at me because of Annabeth, and I was humiliated.

Now I didn't care of separating Percy and Annabeth, I was going to destroy Annabeth. Then Percy would come to me.

NEXT DAY

I went to school in the sluttiest way I could. Way short skirts, that was obviously, not following the dress code. _Check_. I believe that the only people who follow dress code are those who are weak. And nerds too. Tight tube top that showed off my boobs. _Check._ High heels. _Check._

Straighten hair. _Check_.

I went to school and I spotted Percy. Gods! He looked hot. I went and hugged him from back.

"I love you." I said passionately.

He turned back. I waited to look at his awesome, sea green eyes.

I gasped.

WHAT The HELL!

 **Hehehe. I stopped there because of two reasons.**

 **Too lazy to continue and I am sleepy. Very. And**

 **I am EVILLLLL!**

 **I know its short, but I like short. Sorry, I will try my best to write more and long chapters!**

 **Please check out my other stories and please, please, please, pretty pink please, rate and review. I need your support! And if you want me to add something to the story, please write it in the review. I will check it out! Byeeee!**


	3. Weird day, Weird guy, Weird hormones

(A/N) Heyyyyy! I am back! I am again going to apologize for my 'break'. So this is just going to be a continuation and I remember I said that there was going to be a secret revealed but then I am starting to have second thoughts about it, and I have a few questions for you… so remember to answer in reviews. Btw: I love constructive criticism!

.GODS. .

That's twice as much as the last time!

Thank you so much guys!

And I am so sorry for not editing this as….

I WAS READING THE SON OF NEPTUNE.

YES. I am very late to the Percy Jackson fan club.

Plz, no spoilers. I beg you.

 **REVIEWS:**

Guest: Thank you so much and I promise I am going to update as soon as possible. It may take sometime this month, as I am having my finals. So, please cooperate. XOXOX.

Guest: Thank you! I am so happy you found it funny!

As some people tell me, I tend to have a very cheap sense of humor, so I didn't really put my jokes into it!

CJM86: Thank you! I know that it was short, but I am so happy you liked it! Yes, after I updated it I realized Natasha was really disconnected from reality and kind of seemed untrue. I will try to make her as connected to the reality as possible, and once again thank you for giving me a great suggestion! And continuing to read my story!

SomedayYouMightKnow: Ikr! Gosh, I hate her! Thank you for making this suggestion and I will do that from this chapter. Thank you so much for reading it!

MeatLoafed: I love your username! Thank you for the thumbs up and reading this story and I will try to improve my writing skills and try not to get writers block! (Cause I really hate it!)

….

 _Last time on Westover high school:_

 _Natasha hugged Percy and confessed to him that she loves him._

 _But is it Percy or not?_

Natasha's POV

"Oh, my…! Who are you?" I demanded.

"I think I should ask you that." The mystery boy spoke up.

He had dirty blonde hair and reminded me of burnt trees. And it was obviously dyed. I could say that without a doubt. I have the ability to tell that. I am smart in that way. I looked at him again and I realized that he was tall and maybe even had muscles. He was wearing a red shirt and ripped jeans.

"Maybe you should consider answering my question before checking me out." He spoke up after a long time.

Ok, I was not checking him out. NOT CHECKING HIM OUT.

I admit he was kinda hot, but he is no match for the person I have a crush on. NOT AT ALL.

I was not checking him out, I was… I… was… analyzing him. Yes, that's what I was doing. OMG, I sounded like a nerd.

"I wasn't checking you out and on that note, why didn't you say anything? Why did you wait a whole 3 minutes?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

I could see that he was shy but wasn't blushing.

Again, smart that way.

He opened his mouth and was going to answer but I stopped him and said, "By the way, I am Natasha, school head cheerleader and prom queen." I said proudly.

"I figured it out." He said, still a little shy.

"What do you mean by that?" I said angrily. I don't know why I was angry, but the way he formed his sentence… made me angry. I was confused by my own mind.

"You know… head cheerleaders and prom queens are usually hot."

Then something happened and I became calm again. I have no idea why.

"Oh…" was the only answer I had.

"I had mistaken you for somebody else, sorry. And he is not my boyfriend." I knew what he was going to ask me that beforehand.

"Natashaaaaaaa…." Some one called.

"I gotta` go, bye." I said hurriedly. Then I realized that didn't even ask him his name. Gah, who cares?

(LLLLIIIINNNNEEEEEBBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKKK)

I got out the school at 3:30 pm and it, frankly, was good.

Teachers didn't scold me and there weren't any tests and it was… good.

The only thing that wasn't good was that didn't see Percy. Where the hell was he? I didn't want him hanging around with Annabeth though. But she was his girlfriend and she will be always hanging out with him. I she wasn't going to be soon. I wanted Percy and I will get him. I always had my ways around getting things, and Percy was just one of those "things".

My driver, who almost ran over me, disturbed my thoughts. But I didn't scold him; I was busy making plans on getting Percy. I would just hold on to it and I could blackmail him. Wait… I could blackmail Percy! But I need to know more about him and all his secrets before I could do that.

(LLLIIINNNEEEEBBBBRRREEEAAAAKKK)

PERCY'S POV

I didn't go to school today and actually, no one did.

Travelling back and fourth from camp tired us out, so we decided to take a break.

We all talked a lot, and I gotta say it had been a long time since we ever really got a chance to talk like this.

Jason came by, with Piper (of course) and Leo came by too and as well as Nico… it was awkward between us due to the conversation we had the last time we met but it cleared out.

By six, it was just Annabeth and I on the couch, and Thalia dozing away. Annabeth was reading a book that was about… I dunno. I couldn't read it and I didn't want to. It was probably about architecture. She was wearing a grey, long tank top with owls and feathers on it. Typical Annabeth. I had my hand over her shoulder and she was leaning on my shoulder and partly chest. I was playing with one of her curls and it wouldn't listen to me. Every time I would straighten it (kind of) it would curl up again. Now I know how Annabeth feels when I don't listen to her.

"Stop it." She said, not removing the eyes off her book.

"Nope." I said back. I had so much fun annoying her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Annabeth, do you think I am hot?" I asked her.

"NO WAYYYY!" Annabeth yelled. I was shocked.

"Whattttt?!" I yelled too.

I looked up and realized that she the book was now on a table and she had her phone in her hand.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she spoke up first.

She was always first, first in a race, first one to kiss me and first to make a move.

"Percy, Clarisse told me that Chiron needs us at camp in 5 days!"

"Wait…" I knew that Annabeth was expecting to see me all excited or worried or something like that, but me being me, I said something really stupid.

"Why in the Hades do you have Clarisse's number? Or why does she have a phone?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy, we have to be at camp. In five days. Do you understand?" I now realized what she said.

"Yayyyyyyyyyy! We are going to camp!" I got all excited. Annabeth smiled at me that made my heart melt.

"By the way… you still haven't answered my question. I raised my eyebrow. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeahh… about that… the answers still no." Annabeth said and picked up her book again.

"Hey!" I yelled. Annabeth ignored me.

"That hurt you know."

"Oh, so sorry, do you need nectar or a square of ambrosia?" she said sarcastically.

I then did something that Annabeth can never win in.

I started tickling her. Everywhere: Stomach, underarms. Neck, feet.

"Purre… perrrrr… Percy!" she screamed.

"Stop it this instance!" she yelled again. That made no difference whatsoever.

"Peeeerrrcy! I love you and you do not torture some one you are dating!"

"Have you not seen crime shows? And by the way, I will not stop.

I continued to tickle her and she started to tickle me too. Soon it became a tickling war.

I would never stop. I would never stop trusting her. I would never stop waiting for her. I would never stop tickling her. I would never stop dating her. I would never stop loving her.

 **Okkkkk…. That was…. I don't know, you tell me. Anyways I had told you that I had a question and here it is:**

 **Would you want me to move everyone to camp or you like it here, in the high school? Do you want the location to be set in camp half blood or here in high school? Comment in the reviews and the one with the most votes win! Because I live in a democratic country! Byeeee! BRB!**


End file.
